1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a digital copying apparatus, a printer, or the like and, more particularly, to a mechanism for controlling the ON/OFF state of a power supply of the image processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a digital copying apparatus has become popular, and is often connected to processing apparatuses having a FAX function, printer function, and the like in order to have these functions. More specifically, the digital copying apparatus is used while being connected to various apparatuses. A large number of printers are on the market with the widespread use of computers.
In a digital copying apparatus or printer, its power supply is turned on/off using, e.g., a seesaw switch as a power supply switch, and no mechanism for controlling the ON/OFF state of the power supply in accordance with an external signal is arranged.
However, in the above-mentioned prior art, when data from, e.g., a host computer, is to be printed, the power supply switch of a digital copying apparatus or printer must be turned on first, and then, a print operation must be performed by the host computer, resulting in cumbersome operations for a user. Furthermore, a user may often start a print operation without knowing that the power supply switch is OFF, resulting in time-consuming operations. Thus, in order to avoid such wasteful operations as much as possible, the apparatus may be used while the power supply switch is kept ON all day long. In this case, since the power supply switch is kept ON even in an idle state of the apparatus, electric power is wastefully consumed.
The digital copying apparatus has a mode for performing a normal copying operation (local mode) and a mode for printing data from an external apparatus such as a host computer (remote mode). When the power supply is turned on, one of these modes is set. It is convenient for a user who wants to copy if a copying operation is enabled only by turning on the power supply switch. On the other hand, it is convenient for a user who wants to print out data from a host computer if the remote mode is set by turning on the power supply switch. The conventional digital copying apparatus cannot meet these requirements at the same time.